state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
TimothyConyers
Timothy L. Conyers (born May 23, 1999) is a Firestone lobbyist, political consultant, speech writer and campaign manager, and formerly, a state senator. He was at the center of attention during an extensive, on-going investigation during which he was found guilty on the charges of attempted murder and vehicular assault. Ever since, he has been fighting for an appeal due to the miscommunication and unfair treatment during the trial. Contents *Personal Life *Political Career *Public Profile *Communitorial Career *On-going Investigations *Conclusion Personal Life Timothy was born from within the bluegrass state of Kentucky, and has been an active member of the Roblox roleplaying community since early 2012. A freshman in college, he was recently accepted into the McConnell Foundation to work as an intern for Senator Mitch McConnell. Timothy continues to pursue his passion of becoming a politician by working hard in school, actively participating in college sports and community service, and is majoring in Political Science at Georgetown University. Political Career Joining Firestone in mid-July, 2018, Timothy started his political career by managing the gubernatorial campaign for FrancisHUnderwood and Sharkfish82. During the duration of the campaign, Timothy produced mass amounts of comprehensive policy reform for the two candidates but unfortunately, lost by one vote. He later went on to pursue a position within the state legislature. On September '18, Timothy launched his first ever political campaign within Firestone and immedietly began leading the polls. One he had taken office, within a week he had written and introduced the most comprehensive legislative bill that Firestone had seen yet, however it failed the Senate by a roll count of one. He later went on to comment that the bill was too "extensive" for some of his colleagues to handle. One thing with the bill was that it was written in an entirely different format, a bill format that had been used in a different community, which is now used by a few house and senate members to this day, who refuse to go back to the original Firestone bill format. After leaving office, Timothy went on to be a political consultant for many individuals seeking the potential of office. He also went on to be a congressional lobbyist, lobbying for companies and sub-programs influenced through the Department of Commerce. During his time as an active politician, he assisted in writing the statewide code, and consulted multiple gubernatorial campaigns. Conyers also served as the Chief of Staff to the Department of State, before being removed due to complications with his record. During his tenure, he was able to restore partial relations with the State of New York and bring guidance and directivity to the relationship between the two states. He had also led and reformed the Firestone Republican Party, bringing it from the rubble and into an all new, furnished political party that achieved a majority in both congressional chambers. Public Profile 'Approval Ratings' Before leaving for the Department of State, Timothy brought it upon himself to test his poll rating by running for the house special elections. During this election, he led in the general poll by eighty-three percent however was later disqualified for quote, "complications with his record." 'False Allegations' During his first senate session, Timothy went on a rage pertaining to the lackluster of bills that were being introduced, calling them "an embarrassment to the chamber". This event brought on a few false allegations and misleading information by rival co-workers, and were later addressed during a live interview hosted by the Firestone News Network (FNN), TimothyConyers, and former Secretary of State iMeepler. Timothy was accused of holding up the nomination of iMeepler, however the two had realization that the confirmation process was not tra nsparent and that they shouldn't had been so quick to vote. Communitorial Career Before coming to the State of Firestone, Timothy had served in a variety of different groups, particularly NightGaladeld's United States of America, and had made a name for himself. He was nominated on several occassions into the President's cabinet, and served alongside with a few individuals who are actively participating in Firestone politics nowadays. Throughout his career, he has pushed for effective policy reform, has written multiple State of the Union speeches for past and the present President of the group, and has created some of the most comprehensive legislation in any ro-nation. Below, you can find offices that he in which held during his time in nUSA. '' Offices Held (nUSA) '' *Secretary of Commerce & Labor *Secretary of Transportation *Secretary of the Treasury *White House Deputy Chief of Staff *Head Advisor to the President *Consultant to the President *Legal Counselor to the President *United States Senate (Republican Majority Leader) On-going Investigations Shortly after resigning from office, Timothy was found guilty on the charges of attemted murder and vehicular assault towards one of his colleagues. Unintentional, he argued that the case was taken out of proportion and that the trial was not only unfair, but a violation towards the Bill of Rights, and his very own rights. To this day, all data from the original trial has been deleted or corrupted, and even though his record is clean of felonies, he somehow still stands the conviction of the two charges. Conclusion Timothy L. Conyers has been an extremely active member of the community for months, and is attempting to get back into politics following an appealment. Timothy now currently serves specific people as a political analyst, and manages different campaigns for aspiring politicians. Category:People Category:Person